More Wodka
by wafflepuncher
Summary: Just a funny story I did based on a conversation I had with someone about Spock/Chekov


It was a very exciting day for many of the crew members on the enterprise, it was their shore leave. Some thing that they always looked forward to, they managed to stop by they're previously visited planet that made their thoughts come true.

It was Mr. Spocks time for leave though he never uses it.

"Come now Mr. Spock we all need some time off no matter if we like it or not, and you will not get out of it like you did last time." said the captain who had his hand on Spocks shoulder.

"Captain if I must have a break I would prefer to be on the ship then be on that planet in case of anything were to happen."

"what could possibly happen now you will go down on that planet, and have fun that is an order."

"it would seem that I have no choice, though I am not sure this fun is most logical" said Spock a raised eyebrow.

Jim escorted Spock to the transport room almost to make sure Spock get's transported down to the fantasy planet.

"your escortation really isn't necessary captain, I of course will follow your orders"

"Well you can never really be to careful, just wanna make sure you get there safely" said Jim who still had his hand on spock's shoulder.

They reached the transport room

Spock took a glance over on the pad to see which were his travel buddies down to the planet.

Mr. Chekov, Scott,and McCoy who he immediately recognized.

"Ready to live it up Spock" Said McCoy

"Though that statement is very redundant yes I guess you could say that Mr. McCoy"

"Are you coming captain" said Spock looking at the captain

"Later I have to take care of a few things first, but in the mean time don't do any thing I wouldn't"

said the captain waving off to his fellow crew men.

Spock wanted to say something to say something to Jim's statement but it was to late they the transport took them off the ship and on to the amusement park planet.

They reached the strange planet in less time than when they left.

They were transported in the same spot which they were last time near a forested lake which was very beautiful the crew men enjoying the peaceful moment.

McCoy being the first to break the silence

"well I'm off boy's" said McCoy venturing off into the forest

"Ah hink Ah will dae th' sam." said scotty following McCoy into the forest

An awkward silence between Spock and Chekov

"Vhut are ve supposed to do here?" said Chekov with a concerned look

"haven't you been here before Mr. Chekov on our last venture here?" said Spock with a raised eyebrow

"No, sir I could not leave zee ship it was not my shore leave"

"well from what I remember Mr. Chekov this place as what you humans call is like an amusement park" said Spock who was slowly walking by the lake Chekov following behind him

"amusement park? Like it amuses you?" said chekov who looked very confused at the statement

"yes, this planet makes your most pleasant thoughts come true, but you must be careful on what you think about, somethings can be dangerous"

They were half way around the lake before they knew it.

"Vhell vhut are you going to do Mr. Spock?"

"I am just going to meditate, I cannot waste my time with such things"

Said spock who sat on a near by rock.

"vhut? That is no fun at all don't you want to do any thing fun?"

said chekov who sat on the grass next to spock.

Spock just ignored him and started to clear his mind in his meditated state

Chekov not really sure what to do with him self continued to sit next to Spock

"I am not villy sure what to do here but, zee weather is most pleasant here"

Chekov continued to talk not really caring if anyone is listening or not.

"Not at all like Rodina, if it vere colder and snowing zis might be more like home"

the little russian started to doze off on the grass.

but was quickly awoken by a ferce chill wind "vhoah vhut on earth?!"

he quickly sat up the ground was covered with snow and the little flakes were still falling from the sky.

"Mr. Spock?!"

Spock was still meditating on the rock not even noticing he was almost completely covered in snow

"Mr. Spock you must get up you vill get sick if you stay like that"

Chekov said while shaking the vulcan frantically.

Spock still sat unchanged from his meditative state nothing seemed to wake the vulcan.

"Sorry about zis Mr. Spock"

chekov while taking a deep breath, he slapped his superior across the face as hard as he could.

"Please vake up sir!"

"What was the meaning of that lieutenant?!" said Spock who immediately awoke from his trans like state.

"Vell it started snowing sir, and you didn't seem to vake up I tried everything sir....."

The vulcan just stared at him for a moment " and I take it, it was your idea for the snow?" Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

"Vell I don't know sir, all I said vas if it vere colder and snowed it vould be like home"

"Well let's get out of here lieutenant it would not be wise to stay here, I am not used to this type of weather"

All the snow and cold winds was nothing like the weather on vulcan which was extremely hot and humid.

"Vhut is your home like commander Spock?"

"a lot different from your earth lieutenant, it's very warm and the humidity is very high not something you humans could handle"

They started there trek away from the snowy area.

The sun started to shine even brighter than before and the air soon became dry

"sir, zee snow it has stopped, it is becoming hot now"

"I see lieutenant, like I said early what we say and think becomes reality here"

"when you were thinking of your home of how cold it was it came to reality, and when I was thinking of vulcan it also seemed to change the atmosphere"

Chekov nodded off to Spock wiping his forehead from the unbearable heat that was coming down.

"Sir, how can you stand zis veather it is horrible"

"My thoughts exactly lieutenant, when I had that brief experience of your home"

"Zis heat is not pleasant at all, I really need a drink"

they continued to walk under the blistering sun, the vulcan still not affected by the blazing heat

"Well Mr. Chekov think of something to get rid of this heat if it is bothering you that much"

"Vell I can mind the heat if I had some thing to drink, like Russia we had this I guess you could say bar that everyone would go to. Just a nice glass of wodka sounds great."

The vulcan came to a halt, chekov bumped into him

"Hey vhy did you stop valking?"

"that's why." said the vulcan pointing in front of him

there stood of what looked like a bar in the front of the small building had a old sign that said "Бар"

the little Russian gasped with excitement "zis looks exactly like the one at home"

Spock just gave his very spectacle stare and followed after the little Russian who ran inside.

Inside the bar was empty but that didn't stop the lieutenant from being giddy of excitement

"Zis is amazing everything is exactly the same even down to zee broken floor board by zee door"

The vulcan wasn't to impressed by the run down bar.

The Russian looked over the edge of the bar "isn't there a bar keeper?"

"it does not look like it lieutenant" said the vulcan who sat on a stool at the end of the bar.

"I actually almost zought zat Ivan would be here"

"who?" said the vulcan out of curiosity

"Ivan he owns the bar zat looks just like this he is a big burly man, but he is very nice"

"Well, he is what you say big and burly" Spock

Chekov confused looked in the direction of where the vulcan was looking."

"IVAN!!!" the Russian almost screamed tackling the man into a hug

"Vut are you doin here?!?!"

"He is not really there Mr. Chekov he is just a creation by this planet from your thoughts."

the Russian let go of the doppelganger of his fellow barmen

"but he looks just like him...I vought..."

"Well Mr. Chekov you thought wrong."

The look on chekov face was not very pleasant to look at it was the look of anger and sadness, from being fooled by this look alike. Spock seeing that his statement disturbed his fellow lieutenant, he got up and moved to the stool next to him.

"Well you weren't the only one to get fooled, there were many others who thought the same so don't feel bad." resting his folded hands on the counter.

"Vell like I said earlier I need a drink, no matter if he is real or not he should know how to make a drink Ivan two glasses of wodka leave the bottle."

"Mr. Chekov I do not drink."

MEAN WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back on the Enterprise

"Finally I got all those reports done" said Jim

"lieutenant uhura I will be taking my shore leave contact me if anything happens"

"Yes, captain and have a pleasant evening" uhura nodded off to the captain.

"I always do" said jim who gave a wink at his fellow lieutenant

Jim made his way to the transport room, filled with excitement for for another visit to the fantasy planet. Reaching the transport room he got on the platform, and waved off to his fellow engineer men.

"Energize."

The Captain reached the planet in no time, he also was in the same spot his other fellow crewmen arrived at. Jim took in his surroundings "this place never changes" he said with a sigh, "I wonder if I will run into any one".

Jim started to make his way into the direction Mr. Spock and Chekov were in. It wasn't to long before he could see the small building. Looking at the sign on the building trying to read it but know avail "Russian? This is probably officer Chekov's fantasy".

Opening the door to the building, he walks in and realizes "A bar and something I would chose but what ever toots your horn" looking around he sees Chekov with his back turned

"Mr. Chekov, what are doing over there?", Chekov flinches.

"Oh, hi keptin"

"Chekov? Turn around please"

Chekov turns around "It is not vhut it looks like...."

Jim's mouth dropped

Jim's fellow Lieutenant commander had his arms tied behind his back and a bottle of vodka in his mouth. You could here Spocks muffled voice "GLLGHF!!!!!!!"

"Mr. Chekov there better be an explanation for this!"

"yus sir of course ve...ve are playing a Russian drinking game"

There was a pause of silence

"Don't let me stop you from having fun carry on."


End file.
